


you can take my flesh if you want, girl

by eversincewefellapart



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Unsafe Sex, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewefellapart/pseuds/eversincewefellapart
Summary: “Are you, like, gonnadoanything,” Nolan says flatly, and TK arches an eyebrow, “or are you just gonna stare the whole night — ohfuck.”
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 31
Kudos: 241





	you can take my flesh if you want, girl

They’re at a bar after a game in Ottawa and Nolan is only half-listening to whatever TK and Carter are arguing about beside her.

“We only won ‘cause the Sens suck,” TK is saying, and Carter just flails on the stool next to Nolan.

“No!” she squeaks. “We won because we played great!”

“You’re adorable,” TK tells her cheerfully, and Carter sulks, grabbing her drink and heading over to where the rest of the girls are hanging by the booths. Nolan watches her as she plops down beside Claude and curls into her side, complaining about how mean TK is.

“Stop being mean, Teeks!” Claude yells across the bar, her voice carrying over the music.

“No!” TK yells back, cupping a hand by her mouth. Nolan rolls her eyes, turning to her beer, closing her eyes. “Whataya think, Patty?”

“Huh?” Nolan says, glancing back at TK, who’s watching her with bright eyes, her snapback on backwards and her sweater rumpled ungracefully. “About what?”

“The game,” TK says. “Were you even listening?”

“No,” Nolan says, and takes a small sip of her beer, eyes flickering from TK to the glasses and bottles stacked on the wall behind the bar, and then back. “It was a fine game.”

“_Fine_,” TK repeats, and then scooches over from her stool, sitting on the one Carter had occupied a minute ago. “Fine enough to pick someone up in celebration?”

Nolan glances around the bar. There’s not many people there other than them, but it is a Wednesday night, and Ottawans probably have, like, jobs and schools and lives to tend to Thursday morning. “No one to fuck,” she says drily, trying to simultaneously mask and ignore the little thrill that had flew up her spine at TK’s words.

Because TK’s not blind, and she knows there’s not really anyone to fuck at the bar, either.

TK blinks up at Nolan, mouth curling at the corners. “Rude,” she says, fluttering her lashes mockingly. “I’m right in front of you.”

“Yeah,” Nolan says, and takes another sip of her beer. “I guess you are, huh.”

—

TK keeps her hand on the small of Nolan’s back the entire walk over to the hotel, which isn’t very long, exactly — five or so minutes, and Nolan can’t believe how lame it is that she wishes it were a longer distance, just so TK could keep her right like that. It’s lame, because she could be fucking TK instead, but she likes these moments almost a little bit more — the moments where TK lets Nolan curl up beside her while they watch television, stroking a hand through Nolan’s hair and scritching her scalp just the way she likes it, or leading her around all gentle but firm.

Fucking lame.

TK doesn’t stop touching her even as they cross the hotel lobby, or when they step into the elevator. She pushes Nolan against the wall, hands resting on Nolan’s hips, and gives her an expectant look.

“What?” Nolan mumbles.

“Christ, Patty,” TK says, “you’re a fuckin’ giraffe, you know, get down here and let me kiss you —“

“Y’know,” Nolan says, dipping her head down and letting TK kiss the tip of her nose, her cheek, her chin, “when people tell me that I’m tall, they usually compare me to a model.”

“Can’t be a model,” TK snorts, and Nolan’s about to snark back, when TK adds, “you’re too fuckin’ _hot_ to be a model.”

“Huh?” Nolan says, suddenly a little lightheaded. The elevator stops and TK grabs her wrist, wheeling her out.

“Too hot,” TK repeats, “_waaaay_ too fuckin’ hot. Models aren’t hot. You’ve got good thick thighs and —“ she swipes her keycard, pulling Nolan in behind her, and as soon as the door shuts she grabs two handfuls of Nolan’s ass, grinning when Nolan gasps, “— your ass is too big, bud.”

Nolan steadies herself by holding onto TK’s shoulders, swallowing thickly as TK gropes her everywhere; ass, thighs, palming over her belly through her hoodie. “You wanna get my ass out of these shorts then?” she asks, voice low enough that she can barely hear it.

TK hears it though; TK hears everything. “True,” she agrees, and walks Nolan backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she goes tumbling down. “Game plan: get it on the bed, get it naked, get it in the air or…on my face? I dunno.”

“Your game plan isn’t ready, Teeks?” Nolan asks. “And here I was thinking you could totally make captain one day.”

“Fuck, you're greedy as shit, huh? Shut the hell up,” TK says, and pulls Nolan’s threadbare shorts down. Nolan kicks them off the rest of the way, watching as they flutter to the floor before TK pulls at her attention again, pressing the pads of two of her fingers against Nolan through her underwear. “I’ll put it in the air _and_ I’ll put it on my face. Happy now, bud?”

“Very,” Nolan says. She’s wiggling around on the sheets, trying to manoeuvre TK’s head between her legs and get her hoodie, her shirt, off at the same time, and TK huffs before helping her shed all her clothes much quicker than she could have ever managed by herself.

“Flat on your back, Patty,” TK says then, voice sweet. Nolan’s body thrums; she can’t tell if she’s nervous or excited, but then she’s laying on her back anyway, head nestling against the pillows, and when TK’s kneeing her thighs apart the air of the room hits her between the legs and she shivers. She’s soaked, she realizes suddenly; every time she shifts against the sheets, trying to find the most comfortable position, everything slides slickly. She squeezes her eyes shut in embarrassment; she’s so wet she has this sudden weird fear that if TK were to part her folds the wetness would slip out of her and puddle onto the sheets.

“Shit, look at you,” TK says, and, fuck. Nolan’s eyes fly open and she stares down the length of her body, where TK’s crouching between her thighs, eyes wide and mouth curling at the corners happily. “Your underwear’s fuckin’ soaked, Pat.”

Nolan flattens her palms, swallowing thickly as TK’s eyes close and her tongue pokes out, pressing flat against Nolan’s seam through her briefs. It’s a light wet pressure, and then she presses forward, and Nolan whimpers, feeling a little more slickness from inside of her undoubtedly leak out.

“Fuck,” TK mumbles, leaning back. She hooks her fingers in the waist band of Nolan’s briefs, tugging them down and off Nolan’s long legs in one quick movement. Nolan has to shift to kick them off and before she can rest both her heels back on the mattress, TK’s grabbing her right leg by the fleshiest part of her thigh and folding it flat against the bed. Nolan gives her a look, face going hot. She’s completely exposed now; knows TK can see everything. “Better access, baby,” she explains with a shit-eating grin when the muscles of Nolan’s thighs flex under her palm.

“Are you, like, gonna _do_ anything,” Nolan says flatly, and TK arches an eyebrow, “or are you just gonna stare the whole night — oh _fuck_.”

TK starts with a hot kiss, tight, over her, and then her tongue peeks out, dragging Nolan’s slick around until Nolan’s certain the insides of her thighs aren’t wet from only her sweat. She still feels weirdly embarrassed, even though TK usually always opts to tell her how into it she is; how much she likes that Nolan gets so fucking wet, all the time, without fail.

She’s too on edge at the moment, she knows, so she places her palms flat on the mattress, using the leverage to ride up against TK’s mouth. TK complies sweetly, flattening her tongue and going mostly still, just letting Nolan grind against her face.

That’s how she comes first; she sags against the bed, chest heaving, sweat beading her forehead. TK doesn’t give her a moment to rest — she pins Nolan’s hips down and sucks on her clit, all but burying her face into Nolan’s cunt.

TK’s a fucking champ at eating pussy. Nolan doesn’t like to admit it, for a multitude of reasons — TK doesn’t need a bigger head than the one she already has; Nolan generally has an admitting-things phobia; she doesn’t like thinking about _how_ TK got so good at it, because she was incredible the first time she dropped to her knees and ate Nolan out while Nolan just shook uselessly against the wall, both hands clamped tight over her mouth to keep everything in — and now Nolan chances a look down the length of her body the same moment TK pauses to suck in a breath. Her face is slick, cheeks and chin shiny, flushed all over, and she gives Nolan an easy grin before ducking back down, mouth open and tongue ready, spreading her fingers all out over the pouch of Nolan’s belly.

“Teeks,” Nolan says, desperate. She tangles her hands in TK’s hair, and TK just keeps licking at her all greedy, her fingers inching low enough that her thumb can dip between Nolan’s folds. She rubs at Nolan’s clit like that; slow circles at first that gradually pick up the pace.

Nolan grabs a fistful of TK’s hair pointedly, dragging her face in close. She grits her teeth and rocks down against TK again, her thighs beginning to shake. She can feel it building, building, and then TK brings her hand down, stroking Nolan’s folds She wriggles her thumb in, holding her open and stroking inside of her as she sucks on her clit, hard, and Nolan’s breath punches out as she comes again, hips shoving up.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she says, and she curls into herself as TK licks inside of her, and then sucks on her, before mouthing along the inside of her thighs and lapping at the delicate skin in the sweaty bend of Nolan’s cunt and her thigh.

“You taste so good,” she says, voice low and slurred against Nolan’s skin, and Nolan thinks she may still be coming, her cunt spasming and clenching around nothing.

TK keeps licking and sucking and mouthing her way around Nolan, cleaning up all her wet, and it becomes too much at a certain point. Nolan pushes her away, rolling onto her belly and humping the bed mindlessly, twitching with oversensitivity.

She’s mouthing at her pillow, and her ass isn’t in the air, exactly — it’s just kind of tipped up, thighs shuddering as she tries to come down from the second orgasm. But of course TK takes _kind of tipped up_ as an open invitation, thumbing Nolan’s cheeks apart and running the pad of her thumb over Nolan’s asshole.

“Fuck,” she swears, and Nolan’s shoulders stiffen even as she pushes her hips back, chasing the touch. “How do you fuckin’ do it, Patty? Pretty pink cheeks, pretty pink pussy, pretty pink asshole. It’s like you’re _trying _to kill me.”

“I,” Nolan slurs. Her hole is wet from her slick, she knows; her thighs had been rubbing together wetly and she feels damp all along her lower back from the embarrassingly large spot she made on the sheets. It goes soft, too, with a little teasing from TK, and soon the tip of her thumb pops in, and Nolan doesn’t remember what she was even going to say.

“Gimme a second here,” TK says. Her voice is lower than usual, a little rough. Her thumb drags inside of Nolan as she shifts her hand, splaying the other fingers across Nolan’s lower back. She brings her other hand round then, two fingers slipping between Nolan’s folds and rubbing over her clit. Nolan jerks, caught between the bed and both TK’s hands, and then TK pulls those two fingers back, sinking them inside of Nolan on the next stroke, down to the knuckles.

“Shit, shit,” Nolan chants. She buries her face in the pillow, pushes back and bears down on everything inside of her. “Trav, fuck, Trav —“

“Whatsit, baby?” TK says, a little slurred, and Nolan’s belly swoops because _baby_.

“Could you,” she tries, and then TK’s hooking her fingers inside of her cunt, rubbing her on the inside. It’s been a while since she’s had any sort of sex, and she feels stretched too tight around TK’s fingers, almost too full; there’s a little ache that just adds to the good feeling sitting heavy in her gut. “Fuck.”

“Use your words, Pat” TK stresses, wriggling her thumb. Nolan groans.

“Fuck you,” she grits out, and starts to rock back against TK, because TK’s just decided to suddenly go still. “Put your fingers in my ass.”

“Sheesh,” TK says. It sounds scandalized, and Nolan can tell she’s not even feigning it. She feels weirdly proud. “You like it in here, huh?” She pulls her thumb out, rubbing over Nolan’s hole, which clenches under her touch. “I don’t think I can.”

“Why the fuck not?” Nolan demands. The afterglow of the two orgasms from earlier have almost faded, and she wants it again. She feels a little crazy with it. Christ.

“Should use lube,” TK says. “We don’t have that. I just don’t want to hurt you, Patty.”

It’s sweet. Nolan knows that. She still can’t stop feeling disappointed. “We should get lube then,” Nolan says as TK withdraws the two fingers she had buried inside of her. Her thighs clench up as TK rubs through the dripping mess of her cunt, rubbing her clit furiously for a few seconds before cupping her.

“My whole hand is wet,” TK whispers.

“And you should fuck me in the ass next time,” Nolan continues, trying desperately to ignore both TK’s ministrations and her words. TK makes another incredulous noise behind her.

“You never struck me as that sort of girl,” she says, “to want it that way, but I can give it to you like that if you _want_ it, fuck —“

“I do,” Nolan says, almost chanting, and TK shoves her fingers back into her cunt, rubbing and fucking her so quickly all of the sudden Nolan thinks her thighs might give out, “I do, I like it so much, I do —“

She jolts when she feels TK tongue at her asshole. “Holy fuck,” she hisses, pushing back. TK’s fingers slow their pace inside her, as if she can’t keep coordination with both fucking her cunt and eating her ass out at the same time, but that’s fine; Nolan mostly just needs something firm enough buried inside her to clench around, because TK’s tongue and mouth playing with her hole — licking over her over and over before wiggling the tip of her tongue inside, and, fuck.

“Trav,” Nolan says — shouts, sobs, screams, whatever — and her arms give out. She folds them on the pillow and buries her face between them, and cries into the pillow because it all feels too good and too much. The heaviness is building in her gut again, and TK moans against her.

“You know,” she slurs, licking over Nolan’s hole again, nuzzling her nose against the crack of Nolan’s ass, “you remember when we used the strap last summer?”

Nolan is pretty sure she’s dripping onto the sheets now. TK’s fingers are barely giving her any friction because of hot wet she is inside, fucking layered with it; all she can do is try to nudge her fingertips in deeper to rub at that weird vacant spot that feels as if it’s hidden somewhere deep in her belly. “Hngh,” is all she says in reply.

She _does_ remember though — that summer, they’d fucked with their hands, and then their mouths, and then with Nolan’s favourite small vibrator, and then TK had introduced her to the strap-on stashed way back in her closet.

“You ever use it before?” Nolan had asked, casual as one can be, as TK groped her breasts and thumbed at her nipples and then slid down, lower, licking her open.

“Nah,” she said, waggling her eyebrows, “Definitely not. Just bought it for no fuckin’ reason and _never _fucked my neighbour’s girl with it, no.”

And she’d continued, “it’s actually just in my closet to take up space and gather dust, really —“ and Nolan had shoved her hips down, burying her clever little stupid annoying mouth in pussy, hissing, “I fucking_ get_ it,” and feeling only raging jealousy.

TK had fucked her missionary that afternoon, hands tight on Nolan’s hips and pulling her down onto the plastic over and over again, spearing her open with its thickness, and Nolan had just made weak little noises, one hand pinching her nipples and rolling them between her fingers, the other furiously working her clit.

In the evening TK asked if Nolan could ride her, and Nolan sunk down onto the strap, adjusting to it as TK gazed up at her, looking all flushed and fucked-out, hair flung out all over her ratty pillow.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Nolan had bit out, just grinding her hips down in circles, and TK sighed blissfully.

“You,” she had said, planting her feet firmly on the mattress, “now, just, fuck. Hurry up and bounce, yeah? Wanna see your boobs, man.”

“You’re the worst,” Nolan said, but still managed to rise up on her knees until TK was only half-buried inside her, sinking down again, and then repeating the motion over and over, arching her back in a way that she’d hoped made her tits look good and maybe even a little bigger than they actually were. “You’re into that?”

“_Very_,” TK had said, enthusiastically, rocking her hips up, “I watch straight porn just for the bouncing boobs, I won’t lie to you, bud.”

Nolan remembers. She remembers it a_ lot_, often, at night, in bed, alone, her hand down the front of her sleep shorts. She had come over and over that evening, squeezing around TK and moaning all happy and warm, shivering through it. She even thinks she’d been smiling permanently near the end of it. Couldn’t help herself.

“Come over this summer,” TK says, “and I can put it in your ass this time, yeah?”

“Fuck,” Nolan grunts. TK licks over her again, once, twice, crooks her fingers, and she crumples; comes, moaning into the pillow, shaking her head. Her hair is wet and sticking to her face and her neck and her back.

TK plants a hand on her back too, then, and Nolan sinks into the bed, thighs shaking and pussy clenching, her asshole wound all tight even as she tries to relax. TK’s stroking her side, cooing at her, asking if she’s okay, and her hand is fucking disgusting, getting all of Nolan’s wetness all over her skin.

“Patty?” TK murmurs, licking at the shell of Nolan’s ear. Nolan rubs her face into the pillow, blinking away tears she didn’t know were there, before pressing her cheek against her knuckles and staring up at TK.

“What?” she asks, and her voice is a thousand times rougher than usual. TK groans and leans in, kissing her hot and wet. Nolan sinks into it; lets TK’s tongue play around in her mouth, bumping against her teeth, her own tongue.

“Fuck,” TK whines, pulling back and nudging their noses together. She cups Nolan’s cheek gently and Nolan inhales sharply, breath coming out a little fast. “You taste so fucking _good_, Nolan, what the _fuck_. It makes no sense, you eat like garbage.”

“So do you,” Nolan grouches, glancing down between their bodies. TK’s still wearing all her goddamn clothes, fucking hell. She didn’t even notice. “Trav, you want —?”

“Hell no,” TK says, batting Nolan’s hand away when Nolan tries to stick a hand down her sweats. “I got myself off, baby, I’m good. I’m not letting you _anywhere_ near this pussy after what I did to you.” She ducks in to lick Nolan’s cheek. “You’re crying, dude.”

“You think I’ll take revenge?” Nolan asks, and TK nods, kissing the tip of her nose, her lips, and then her chin.

“I think I’d be mad if you didn’t at least _try_.”

“I’d try now, I think,” Nolan says, and fuck, she sounds more unintelligible than usual. Her tongue is still useless lead in her mouth. “But I don’t think I can move.”

“Mission accomplished,” TK says, all triumphant, and rolls Nolan onto her back again, resting her cheek on Nolan’s tits.

“You’re a demonic little pervert,” Nolan says, but she still manages to bring a hand up to stroke through TK’s sweaty hair. She at least had the courtesy to remove her snapback, if nothing else. “If I did have the energy, I could totally hold you down and give it to you.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“Just give me, like, a second to collect myself.”

TK checks her nonexistent watch, because she is the worst. “Second’s up.”

“Fuck you.” Nolan tugs at the lobe of TK’s ear. “Run a bath.”

“Bossy.”

“You love it.”

“I do,” TK sighs, pushing up on her elbows and giving Nolan one more kiss, slower and sweeter this time. “I like it so much. Maybe even more than I like you crying and begging under me, and I like that —“

“Stop —“

“— a _whoooole _lot, y’know —“

“I’ll push you off the bed,” Nolan says loudly, giving TK a look. TK just snorts and rolls off the bed herself, stretching her arms over her head before toddling in the direction of the ensuite.

—

Nolan sits on the edge of the tub, soaping her arms aimlessly as she watches TK splish around in the water, eyes closed, face blissed out.

“This isn’t a swimming pool, bud,” she says, and TK’s eyes snap open, her lashes clumped together wetly, hair plastered to her face.

“Since you’re not in here, there’s a lot of space,” TK says, grinning. She shifts over and the water and bubbles ripple, licking up at Nolan’s knees. Nolan watches as TK curls her hands on the top of her thighs, pushing them apart so she can wiggle in between them. “Why’re you up here? Give you a good view or what?”

“Very nice view,” Nolan says, because she can see the curve of TK’s ass perfectly, and also her tits too.

“That’s it, right?” TK asks, as Nolan reaches for the tiny bottle of complimentary hotel shampoo by her hip, pouring out a liberal amount before lathering TK’s hair. “Not just so I can get at you easier?”

She punctuates it by leaning in, licking up the seam of Nolan’s cunt, eyes fluttering shut again. Nolan’s brain protests it but her body — her body leans into it, spreading her thighs open just that much more, arching her back.

She tries to shampoo TK’s hair while TK eats her out, but it’s classless and messy and quick and ruthless, and all she really ends up doing is curling her hands around the lip of the tub, rocking forward and nearly falling over when she comes.

“Really gotta let me return the favour, Teeks,” she says as she sinks into the water afterwards, body still trembling.

“Well, if you insist, baby,” TK says, all faux-innocence, and they finish cleaning off before heading back to the bed, stripping the top sheets off and climbing in.

Nolan spreads TK out and buries her face between her legs, really gets her back, until TK’s thighs are clamped around her head so tightly she mostly can’t breathe and TK is pushing onto her mouth and crying out.

“Revenge,” Nolan says simply twenty minutes later, her jaw aching, when TK’s coming down. She’s got her arm thrown over her face, one hand on her heaving chest, sucking in breaths.

“I’ll get you back tomorrow,” TK pants out, a hand flopping in Nolan’s general direction to slap at her shoulder. Nolan grins, grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm.

“Please do,” she says, as seriously as she can, and TK moves her arm, locking eyes with Nolan before she dissolves into giggles.

“I will,” she says. She wraps her arm around Nolan’s waist, pulling her down. “Kinda really wanted you to sit on my face.”

_Fuck yeah_. “Fuck yeah,” Nolan says, “Don’t forget. I’ll hold you to that.”

“Don’t have to, dude,” TK says, cupping Nolan’s cheek all tender. “I, like, _definitely_ won’t be forgetting that.”

Nolan doesn’t really know what to do with the assault of feelings that wash over her in response to the hand on her cheek and the soft eyes TK’s currently giving her. It’s all the jealousy, all the annoyance, all the love and adoration she feels for TK in one fell swoop.

She doesn't know, so she just shifts beside TK, pressing against her impossibly close, knocking their foreheads together, and settles for a simple, “good.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just reeeeeally wanted to write some dirty femslash tk/nolan. i hope it was at least a little bit enjoyable!!! :D:D:D:D (also, sincerest apologies for any remaining mistakes. i did read it over but i am the absolute worst at catching things.)
> 
> i'm on tumblr [@kissland](https://kissland.tumblr.com/) if that's ur thing!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] And you can take my flesh if you want, girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255414) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)


End file.
